


Coffee Break

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm savours the memory of having coffee with Trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

I remember the first time Trip made me taste the awful dreck he calls coffee. The stuff he seems to savour like fine wine as he reads through the latest technical journal or tinkers on one of his machines. The stuff that smells as if it was brewed with a dirty sock and looks as if its been distilled down to a syrup like substance. The stuff that likely would eat through the pot if left in there long enough and the stuff that the other engineers say Trip uses as engine coolant. Come to think of it, I wouldn't be all that surprised to learn that he does use it as engine coolant.

Anyway, Trip and I were sitting together in the mess hall late at night, just quietly reading through the latest technical journals and quietly pointing out areas where it seemed the engineer behind the design or theory was on Phlox's good stuff when they wrote it. Trip had just taken a sip of mud, as I referred to it then and now when I looked at him.

"How can you stand it?" I had asked.

"How can I stand what? He asked, looking completely puzzled.

"The taste of that stuff you call coffee. I mean, you could likely pour it out of your cup and it would stand on its own."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No," I told him, "I've never even been tempted to try it."

"Well then, you never know if you'll like a thing unless you try it." He said, pushing his mug over to me, "Come on, take a sip. I double dog dare you to."

"Have we suddenly gone back to grade school?" I asked.

That was when Trip turned his sad puppy dog expression on me and said, "Please, for me?"

I should try to develop a defence against that expression. I looked at him, sighed and then took his mug in my hand. I raised it to my lips, braced myself and took a sip. It was awful. It was beyond awful, it was atrocious. "Oh god, this is horrible." I spat, "now the taste is going to be stuck in my mouth for who knows how long."

"Hey, it always tastes good in my mouth!" He protested and then his face lit up in a calculating expression that would have sent me running if I hadn't been quite as brave as I thought I was. He grinned, took the pot of cooling coffee at his elbow and filled his cup. Then he came over to my side of the table, still with that grin on his face. The one that spells trouble to whomever or whatever he's grinning at.

"What are you doing?" I asked. (Though Trip insists I squealed, I most definitely did not.)

"You'll see," he said and grinned just a little harder. He took a sip of coffee from his mug, held it in his mouth as he set down the mug. He leaned towards me, held my chin in his hand and kissed me.

My mouth opened in surprise and his opened too, I tasted the coffee as it filled my mouth. Tasted it as Trip swirled his tongue in my mouth. The thickness of the coffee slid down my throat as I swallowed. My tongue delved into Trip's mouth to get at more of that extraordinary taste. Bitter, thick, strong coffee and Trip, nothing could be better.

Trip broke the kiss, took another sip of coffee and held it in his mouth. This time, I initiated the kiss. I sipped the coffee from his lips, held it in my mouth for a moment to savour it and swallowed. I drank a whole mug full of his coffee from his lips, one luscious sip at a time. Tongues swirling together to chase after the taste, appreciative noises filling the room, and the bitter scent of coffee all around us.

I'm not sure which one of us grabbed the PADDs and pocketed them, though I'm almost certain it was me. After all I found them in my pockets after. I do know Trip was the one to pick up the barely warm pot of coffee and grabbed my hand, tugged me after him as we nearly ran to his quarters.

By the time we got there, we were both desperate for another taste, Trip grabbed a mug, poured a cup of coffee, took a sip and shared it with me. The bitterness delicious now that it was tinged with the taste of him. His scent mixing with the scent of coffee, filling the air of his cabin and I breathed it in deeply to imprint it on my mind. Little licks over his lips, along his teeth, over the gums and every nook and cranny I could find in his mouth. So very delicious was every sip of that coffee.

Clothing shed piece by piece between sips, hands everywhere, caressing and teasing. Steam rising between us as need brewed. Desire grew so strong and thick it was acidic on our tongues. So much heat, a taste of darkness, so much thirst to be quenched by sipping at each other. Each swallow taken to quench the thirst savoured, devoured, shared with each other. Warm liquid heat all around us as we swirled together, around each other on bed. Desperate gasping for breath any time we broke for air. It was glorious and addictive. I knew I would never get enough of the taste.

Even now, years later, I long to taste him again. Need to taste him again, need to sip coffee from his lips. I'm addicted to him, to the taste of the coffee he likes on his tongue. That is the only reason I have a mug-full of mud like coffee at my elbow. Near enough to smell it and remember him. Near enough that the scent reminds me of all the times we were together. Near enough to almost taste it, but never wanting to taste it from anything other than his lips. After all, I know it would still taste horrible straight from the cup. I know it is made tolerable, becomes delicious due to a feat of alchemy in his mouth. And I know I shall never drink it from anything other than his lips in my lifetime.


End file.
